La pasión de guardar secretos
by Isane-chan
Summary: La historia es de un universo eterno donde todo es un desabroche odio y en gran secreto; Hinamori se sacrifica por un sentimiento que siempre debía corresponder pero no pudo evitar sus pecados. Espero que les guste :D


Los personajes de Bleach no son míos pero lo ago para divertirme…La historia es de un universo eterno donde todo es un desbroche odio y en gran secreto; Inoue se sacrifica por un sentimiento que siempre debía corresponder pero no pudo evitar sus pecados. Espero que les guste :D

* * *

La pasión en tentación

Las familias y nobles vampiros vivían en armonía pero un asesinato de un noble hiso que las familias nobles se pongan entre ellas en contra de otros buscando el asesino de esa noble

-Señor su esposa dio luz a gemelos, una niña igual a su esposa y un niño igual a usted –El señor nervioso nádale noticias a su amo del nacimiento de sus pequeños

-Entiendo como esta ella –Un joven hombre mira a su sirviente nervioso sabiendo que su muerte de sirviente aproxima si esos bebe no son los hijos de el

-Ella está muerta mi señor, no soporto tanto que muero de derrame de sangre –El hombre más asustado mira al joven señor sonriendo sabiendo que ellos no son sus hijos

-Iré a ver a los bebitos, en donde están ellos –Él sonríe mostrando su maligno poder

-Están en la cuna que usted mando a ser mi señor –El pobre sirviente sin poder más soportar el secreto se mata en ese momento enfrente del joven hombre que sonríe

-Baya creo que estos pobres bebes no tiene papa ni mama entonces serán mis hijos aunque no tengan mi sangre -El joven hombre sonríe cargando a la bebita que estaba mirando al joven hombre ella mostraba sus ojitos castaño bajo su cabello era café bajo mostraba su sonrisa al joven hombre en la acostaba en su cuna y carga al bebito que mostraba lo mismo que la bebita su sonrisa era más divertida que de la bebita

Pasan 7 años los gemelos corrían, jugaban con su padre siendo hijos de nobles los gemelos tenían sus secretos escondidos ya que son diferentes a todos

-Papi, papi mira esta mariposa muerta –La pequeña niña sonríe teniendo agarrado la mariposa muerta ella le arranca las alas

-Hija te diviertes matando animalitos verdad –El joven hombre sonríe acariciando el rostro de la pequeña

-Hermanita mira encontré un pajarito vivo pero lastimado vamos a jugar con el –El pequeño niño sonríe, le corta la cabeza al pajarito y ambos comienza a divertirse con eso

Pasan 112 años los gemelos crecían lentamente el joven hombre sorprendido miraba que sus hijos crecen lento se daba cuenta que ellos son realmente sus hijos de su sangre, Dos jóvenes llegan a la mansión Aizen buscando el trabajo como sirvientes pero ellos dos tiene secretos escondidos en su pasado que nadie sabe, pero alguien lo sabrá

-Hija e hijo quiero presentarles a estos jóvenes que se convertirá en sus sirvientes hija elige a quien quieres –El hombre sonríe mirando a su hija mirando a los dos muy cerquita a ellos

-Tu eres el indicado para ser mi sirviente –La joven chica sonríe estando en su habitación usando su poder de ilusión con su sirviente

-Baya están pequeña niña es mi ama ahora no puedo creerlo ella tiene solamente 12 años de edad –El sorprendido ablando así misma

-Entonces yo sirviere al joven mi señor –El joven muchacho sonríe mirando a hombre que sonríe muy atento a la decisión de los dos

Pasan mucho tiempo los gemelos cumplen 18 años los jóvenes sirvientes sonríen a ver a sus amos felices pero el joven sirviente está enamorado de su ama y ella del sirviente de su hermano, un triángulo amoroso existía en la nobleza, pero el tiempo se acabó ambos dos regresan al reino Kurosaki

-Grimmjow dime que novedades hay en la mansión Aizen –Ichigo miraba a su sirviente con la mirada seria

-La Aizen no es el asesino de Rukia –Grimmjow estando serio recordaba a la joven ama

-Tu Ulquiorra que novedades descubriste-Ichigo estando más seria que antes

-No como digo Grimmjow ellos son inocentes de la muerta de la reina Rukia -Ulquiorra recuerda la a la joven chica hija de señor Aizen

-Padre, en donde esta Grimmjow y Ulquiorra- la joven chica de ojos color miel y cabello castaño miraba a su padre estando algo preocupada por los dos

-Hinamori hija ellos son espías de Ichigo Kurosaki el rey pero no permitiré que te hagan daño a ti y tu hermano Hitsugaya –Aizen estando serio acaricia el rostro de su hija poniéndola a dormir en sus brazos paternal

-Padre déjame llevarla a su cuarto ella no debe estar así le borrare su memoria para salvarla de algo –Hitsugaya carga en sus braza a su hermana llevándola a su cuarto y le borra sus recuerdos

* * *

Pasan días y noches Ggio duerme abrasando a Hinamori protegiéndola de todo, Aparece los hermanos de Aizen de visita

-Oh, vaya a pasado mucho tiempo que no estamos aquí –Una sonrisa burlona le hace a Aizen

-Urahara tienes ganas de ver a tu prometida aunque sea mi hija es tu prometida por el medio de la corte de la nobleza –Aizen sonríe mostrando su poder a Urahara

-No pelen hermanos aparte queremos saber si Hinamori quiere ser la reina –Un joven de cabello blanco una sonrisa complaciente sin mirada

-Gin, Aizen y Urahara debemos hablar con Hinamori acerca de su futuro –Uno de los 4 hermanos de piel morena mira a ellos tres discutiendo por Hinamori

Baja Hinamori de los escalones usando un vestido de fiesta, alado de ella está su hermano Hitsugaya usando un traje de gala rojo con negro

-Tíos no quiero que ella se case con nadie ella es está embarazada de mi –El joven hermano sonrió teniendo su mano en la cintura de Hinamori

-Lo siento padre –La joven Hinamori se sonroja tiendo su mano en si vientre

-No puede ser mis hijos –Aizen sorprendido su poder aumentar más estado muy enojado

-Como sucedió eso Hinamori, cuanto tu naciste tu destino es casarte conmigo –Urahara sorprendido mira a Hinamori embarazada

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kurosaki Grimmjow y Ulquiorra están preparan un cuarto para bebe

-Mi hijo o hija debe estar con nosotros, la nobleza se arrepentirán de avernos separado de nuestros futuros –Grimmjow mira una foto de Hinamori sonriendo en la orilla del mar

-Grimmjow no te aferes a tu pasado ahora tienes una hija o hijo con Hinamori –Ulquiorra sonríe cargando una caja de ropita de bebe recién nacido

-No Ulquiorra única cosa que tendré es al bebe pero ella obligatoriamente se casara con Urahara –Grimmjow se enoja mirando que Ichigo está sonriendo

-Grimmjow única mente tendrás al bebe si es niño tú lo criaras si es niña ella será mi esposa y mi hijas la cuidaran -Ichigo sonríe mostrando su egoísmo Asia Grimmjow

-Ichigo Kurosaki su majestad no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso ese bebe es mi hijo o hija no tendrá que casarse con nadie –Grimmjow obtiene una mirada seria de Ichigo una furia de la mujer de Grimmjow

-No puede ser Grimmjow que tengas ese obsesión Asia ese bebe obstáculo de nuestro matrimonio-La mujer de Grimmjow se enoja y se va de la mansión

Mientras tanto Hinamori y la esposa de Grimmjow se miran de frente

-Aizen Hinamori como fuiste capas de embarazaste de tu propio hermano –La joven mujer enojada mira a Hinamori con odio

-Lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con contigo este bebe tiene un padre que lo quiere mucho y está dispuesto de tenerlo con el –Hinamori se sonroja a mirar a Urahara

-Mm porque miras a Urahara –La joven mujer se pone algo nerviosa a mirar a Urahara sonriendo a Hinamori

-Urahara, te casaras con Hinamori aní porta que espera un bebe de su hermano gemelo-Aizen mira a Urahara seriamente sin saber que todo esto es el plan de Hinamori y Hitsugaya

-Si él bebe tendrá un papa y mama, Hinamori y Hitsugaya van a tomar turno para estar con su hijo-Urahara sonríe mirando a Hinamori sonriendo

Pasan 6 años El pequeño niño juega con Hitsugaya y Hinamori en los campos abiertos, Grimmjow e Ichigo comienza a preparar el cumpleaños de la pequeña niña, la esposa de Grimmjow es una cazadora del palacio y cómplice de la muere de la persona que asesinaron a esa persona muy importante para Ichigo y la nobleza, los pequeños son enemigos pero abecé cómplices de un romance de sus padres, cumpliendo su futuro de sangre pura

-Papa quiero saber quién es mi verdadero padre-La pequeño niño miraba a Hitsugaya que tenía una mujer en sus brazos que no era Hinamori

-Hija tu padre es Ryuken un noble él es tu padre verdadero, pero únicamente quería tener a tu mama como su diversión él nunca supo que ella estaba embarazada-Hitsugaya agachado abrasa a la pequeño niño

-Hijo vamos ya es la hora que enteremos a tu papi Urahara-Hinamori mira a su hijo confundido, pero Hinamori lloraba estando ya sola

-Mama no llores todo estará bien-El pequeño niño sonríe abrasando a su madre que sufría mucho

Pasan los años Aizen, Gin y Tousen viven una mansión más grande teniendo a 2 mujeres de sangre pura, a 2 sangre nobl humanos convertidos en nobles por matrimonio arreglado, Hitsugaya se encuentra con Ryuken de frente mientras que la joven hija de Grimmjow está en los brazos del hijo de Hinamori

-Masaki Hinamori estas detenida por tener un hijo con Ryuken el juez de la nobleza el pequeño niño será llevado Asia su padre –Todos los policías de clanes nobles arrestan a Hinamori en una prisión de máxima seguridad, el joven Ishida está de frente de Ryuken, pero el joven Ishida mostraba odio Asia su padre

-Quiero ver a mi madre Hinamori además se desde hace tiempo que usaste a mi madre como tu diversión mintiéndola diciéndole te amo a mi madre- Ishida enojado mira a su padre mostrando su carácter

-Veo que tienes el mismo carácter que el mío Ishida Uryuu –Sonríe a mirar al su joven hijo enojado

-Por qué enceraste a mi madre, ella no tiene la culpa de verme dado luz y de cuidarme con todo su amor de madre-Ishida mira desafiando a su padre

-Está bien, liberen a Hinamori Aizen y llévala a mi habitación mañana será mi esposa porque tengo un hijo con ella –Ryuken sonríe mirando a su hijo estando serio

Mientras que la prisión libera a Hinamori pero no la liberan dejándola esposa y la llevan al cuarto de Ryuken dejándola toda alborotada y despeinada a la vez prisionera

-Dime en realidad quien es el padre de este niño –Ryuken mira seria mente a Hinamori

-El padre verdadero siempre estuvo con Ichigo pero está casado; te rebelare mi secreto –Hinamori mira tristemente a Ryuken

-Confiésalo Ichigo está escuchando tiene suerte que Aizen está encerrado en la prisión Ichimaru está muerto; Tousen también está muerto Urahara tu esposo esta con Ichigo desde un inicio así que gracias a tu inocencia estas aquí aún viva-Ichigo sonríe estando escondido en las sombras Ryuken mira seriamente a Hinamori

-El padre de mi hijo es Grimmjow mi hermano fingió todo porque él lo sabía desde un inicio –Hinamori lloro recordando que todo su futuro de su hijo nunca será justa con el

Pasan 3 años un joven chico de 117 año de vampiro hijo de Grimmjow su ojos son azules y su cabello es castaño hijo de Hinamori; Grimmjow y su hija comienza a descubrir que su hijo esta con Ryuken y su nombre de su hijo es Ggio la joven chica hija de Grimmjow es hermosa tiene el cabello castaño y siempre está en cazaría…

-Nunca Abra un sentimiento en esta batalla aunque tengas sangre de vampiros yo seré la reina de los vampiros caer Kurosaki Ichigo –Una joven chica rubia con una sonrisa satisfactoria mira a Ichigo y su familia feliz..


End file.
